L'amour n'est pas toujours facile à accepter
by cacy
Summary: R pour dans le futur. À l'époque de leur sixième année, il y a de l'amour et de la haine dans l'air. Trois des maraudeurs tombent amoureux de trois jeunes filles et deux autres personnages apparaissent.
1. Le retour

**Au fait je voulais vous dire, la ponctuation pour les dialogues ne sera pas très bonnes puisque je ne suis pas capable de mettre des petites lignes en avant des dialogues. On dirait que fanfiction ne l'accepte pas. Désolé.**

À moitié endormie dans son compartiment, Lily Evans repensait à tout ce qui c'était passé durant son été. Dieu qu'elle était heureuse de retourner à Poudlard. Enfin, plus de ses perpétuelles chicanes avec sa « charmante » sœur qui passait son temps à lui dire combien elle était laide, idiote et que jamais, mais jamais, aucun garçon saint d'esprit ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle. Et le pire, c'était que rendu à la fin de l'été, elle avait pratiquement réussi à convaincre Lily de toutes ces abominables choses. Le fait que Pétunia sorte avec ce Vernon Dursley n'avait pas vraiment aidé le cas de Lily. Sa sœur n'avait cessé de lui répéter à quel point il était beau, gentil et intelligent et que jamais une idiote et de surcroît une sorcière comme elle ne pourrait se trouver quelqu'un d'aussi parfait. Vernon, lui, par contre, passait son temps à se moquer d'elle. Pétunia l'avait naturellement mis au courant de la « maladie » de sa sœur, ce qui ne l'avait rendu que plus méchant et mesquin envers Lily. Bien sûr, tout Dursley qu'il était, pour lui, il n'y avait que la normalité qui comptait dans la vie. Lily, étant différente de la majorité des gens, ne méritait pas donc pas le respect de Vernon. Lorsque finalement, la fin de l'été était arrivée, et que Lily avait reçu sa lettre de fournitures scolaires, elle en avait pratiquement pleuré de joie.

Il y avait environ une heure, Lily avait dit au revoir à ses parents. Les grandes effusions de larmes et les grosses caresses avaient durées une bonne vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lily y mettent une pause, rappelant à ses parents que si elle ne traversait pas bientôt la barrière pour se rendre à son train, elle allait être en retard et le manquerait donc. En entendant ses paroles, sa sœur l'avait poussé en direction de cette barrière, de façon à ce qu'elle parte le plus vite possible et qu'elle ne soit pas prise à l'endurer durant toute une année.

Lily s'était alors rendue du côté sorcier de la gare King Cross et s'était mise à chercher ses deux meilleures amies, Caroline Maheux et Megan Connely. Elle trouva rapidement Caroline et les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de monter dans le train, se disant que Megan y était probablement déjà montée. Lorsqu'elles l'eurent finalement trouvé, les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à leur tour dans le compartiment, ce racontant les derniers évènements importants de leur été.

Brusquement, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, sortant la jeune fille de sa rêverie. Une jeune fille et un garçon les regardaient de façon gênée de la porte de leur compartiment.

"Désolé de vous dérangé, dit la jeune fille. Mais mon frère et moi cherchons un compartiment depuis tout à l'heure et comme ils sont tous remplis nous nous demandions si nous pouvions nous installer avec vous?"

"Naturellement, répondirent les trois amies et elles se tassèrent de façon à leur faire de la place."

"Je m'appelle Lily, voici Megan et Caroline, leur dit Lily, en les regardant en souriant."

"Bonjour, répondit la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Vanessa et, lui, s'est Mathieu. Nous sommes nouveaux à Poudlard, en fait nous rentrons en sixième année, et vous?"

"Fantastique! Dit alors Caroline. Nous aussi nous sommes en sixième année, si tu retrouves dans la même maison que nous tu pourras toujours venir dans notre dortoir, Vanessa."

"Avec plaisir! Répondit-elle."

Mathieu, lui, de son poste de vue, observait les trois jeunes filles qui étaient assises devant lui. La première partant de la gauche, était la jeune fille qui avait fait les présentations, Lily. Il la trouvait jolie, mais elle n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle était petite, rousse et avait de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle devait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement énergique. Celle du milieu était Caroline, une jolie blonde de taille moyenne avec des yeux bleus, pas son genre non plus. Elle se devait être la sportive et la comique de l'équipe. La troisième, elle par contre avait énormément attiré son attention. Elle était plutôt grande, elle devait mesurer dans les 5 pieds 8 pouces, avait des cheveux bruns/châtains et des yeux bruns aussi. Elle devait être la timide du groupe, plus réservée, mais avec un caractère fort tout de même. Elle, elle était tout à fait son genre. Il avait toujours été attiré par les filles timides, mais que lorsqu'on apprenait à les connaître ont réalisait qu'elles avaient tout un caractère et qu'il valait mieux ne pas les faire fâcher. Il était convaincu que c'était difficile de la faire sortir de ses gons, et il se ferait donc un plaisir de la tester.

La jeune fille en question, ne se doutant absolument pas qu'elle était ainsi observée, parlait joyeusement avec la nouvelle venue. Mais, même si elle était en grande discussion, elle avait tout de même eut le temps d'observer c'est deux nouveaux arrivants. Vanessa, était petite, tout de même plus grande que Lily, mince, des cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules et de beaux yeux bruns qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle était toujours en train de rire. Lui, devait mesurer aux alentours de six pieds et était bien bâti, des cheveux blonds quand même assez longs et les mêmes yeux que sa sœur.

Brusquement, ils furent tous interrompus dans leur discussion, autant que dans leur observation, par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Trois garçons se tenaient dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

"Désolé Potter, mais il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans ce compartiment, dit une Lily, déjà furieuse de voir le seul être de leur école, qui faisait que son retour à Poudlard n'était pas parfait."

"Evans! Je sais que je t'ai manqué durant l'été, mais tu n'avais qu'à me rendre visite si tu voulais tant me voir, dit un James Potter tout heureux de revoir sa jolie petite rousse. Tout de même, la politesse! Tu ne nous présentes pas à tes nouveaux amis?"

"Potter, te les présenter serait la pire chose que je pourrais leur faire, dit Lily qui se sentait déjà sur le point d'exploser."

"Bonjour, dit Mathieu en se levant et en tendant sa main à James. Je m'appelle Mathieu et voici ma sœur, Vanessa."

Les trois jeunes filles, le regardèrent surprise, car il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était installé avec sa sœur dans le compartiment.

"Enchanté, répondit James en lui serrant la main. Je m'appelle James, et non Potter comme la si bien dit tigresse, dit-il en pointant Lily. Et voici Sirius et Remus. Vous êtes nouveau n'est-ce pas? En quelle année entrez-vous?"

"Oui, nous sommes nouveaux et nous rentrons en sixième année."

Sirius pénétra alors dans le compartiment et étudia longuement Vanessa qui commença à rougir sous le regard fixe du jeune homme. Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra. Brusquement, il attira sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, bien qu'elle ait essayé de toutes ses forces de lui enlevé sa main.

"À votre service madame, j'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de nous trouver dans la même maison, je suis sûr que je pourrai vous enseigner énormément de choses, dit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur."

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous l'allusion et n'aurait pas sût quoi répondre si Caroline ne s'était pas levée pour le pousser sur le côté.

"Tu ne vois pas que tu la gênes, espèce d'idiot, laisse-la respirer! Lui dit-elle en souriant."

"Caroline, faut-il toujours que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regardent pas? Demanda Sirius avec une moue de chien battu."

Remus regarda tendrement Caroline et répondit en souriant au commentaire que Sirius venait de faire.

"Tu sais très bien que s'est grâce à cette charmante caractéristique, que Caro et moi sortons maintenant ensemble."

En fait, cela allait bientôt faire un an, que Remus et Caroline, sortaient ensemble. Caroline en tentant de savoir ce que complotaient James et Sirius s'était en fait retrouver dans un piège que les deux garçons lui avaient tendu. Le piège consistant à enfermer Caroline et Remus dans une même pièce jusqu'à ce que les deux soient prêt à accepter le fait qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, et que leur perpétuelle chicane en était la preuve.

"Eum…je dois aller aux toilettes, dit une Caroline toute souriante."

Elle se leva rapidement attrapa Remus par le bras et le traîna hors du compartiment. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se sourirent, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais qu'elle voulait, en fait, profiter de son petit ami en paix.

James regarda alors Lily en souriant et lui dit :

"Tu es certaine que tu n'as pas envie d'aller aux toilettes, toi aussi?"

Lily le regarda avec l'air de vouloir le tuer :

"Non merci Potter, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes et surtout pas en ta compagnie!"

"Allé Evans, je sais que tu en as envie, toi aussi, dit-il avec un grand sourire, sachant parfaitement que cela allait la faire fâcher davantage."

"Potter…répondit-elle d'une voix menaçante."

"Quoi, mon amour?"

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se tourna vers la vitre du compartiment pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. Tout d'un coup, on entendit un grand cri :

"Potter! Lâche-moi immédiatement! Hurla une Lily très en colère à présent."

"Dans un instant ma chérie, et il sortit rapidement du compartiment, avec Lily chargée sur son épaule."

Sirius s'installa confortablement à côté de Vanessa et se mit à lui chuchoter plein de choses à l'oreille. La jeune fille rougissait énormément, au plus grand plaisir de Sirius qui n'avait pas vu personne rougir depuis très longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de rire, à tous les commentaires qu'il lui disait, à sa plus grande gêne à elle.

Mathieu n'ayant absolument pas l'intention de rester à côté d'un futur couple, qui était déjà presque rendu à l'étape du bécotage, changea de côté et s'installa à côté de Megan. Il la regarda en souriant et lui dit :

"Salut beauté, comment vas-tu?"

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux et lui répondit :

"Ne m'appelle pas ainsi!"

"Que je t'appelle comment? Lui demanda-t-il, sentant qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à la faire fâcher."

"Beauté, répondit-elle."

"D'accord Meg, je peux t'appeler Meg, n'est-ce pas? Elle hocha la tête et il continua. Mais ce que je te disais était la pure vérité."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda-t-elle, n'osant pas le regarder."

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait plus la regarder, le sourire de Mathieu ne fit que s'élargir.

"Tu es très belle, dit-il."

Megan s'empêcha de rougir et lui lança un regard noir à la place.

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Et n'essaies surtout pas de me séduire avec tes commentaires, je te préviens tout de suite ça ne fonctionnera pas!"

"Et moi je te dis que ça fonctionnera! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire extrêmement arrogant et fendant."

"Je te dis que non!"

"Tu veux parier! Lui demanda-t-il."

"Je ne parie jamais avec des idiots dans ton genre, lui répondit-elle en évitant son regard."

"Tu ne veux pas car tu sais que je vais gagner!"

"Jamais!"

"Prouves-le!"

"D'accord! Hurla-t-elle."

Il lui fit un grand sourire et dit :

"Si je gagne, tu m'accompagnes dans 3 soirées en tête-à-tête."

"Et si je gagne? Demanda-t-elle."

"Eh bien…"

"Je sais! Dit Meg avec un grand sourire. Tu devras faire tout ce que je te demande pendant 3 jours de suite."

Il hésita et elle en profita alors pour lui dire :

"Quoi? Aurais-tu peur de perdre? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement."

"Absolument pas!"

"Parfait, dit-elle."

"Parfait, dit-il."

Ils se serrèrent la main et Meg fut alors convaincue qu'elle venait de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie.

Au même moment dans un autre compartiment du train se trouvait Lily et James. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer James avait jeté un sort sur le compartiment pour qu'il soit insonorisé. Les deux, à l'habitude passait leur temps à se chicaner. Elle, elle le traitait d'idiot, tandis que lui lui disait des mots d'amour. Elle lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'amener de force nul part, il lui disait à quel point elle était belle. Cette conversation dura au moins une vingtaine de minutes avant que Remus viennent les interrompre car il venait de recevoir un message du professeur McGonagall lui disant que lui et Lily était encore préfet cette année et qu'ils devraient donc rencontrer les autres préfets pour s'occuper des rondes de travail. Lily le remercia et après un dernier regard noir pour James, elle partit rapidement vers son compartiment. Remus regarda James en souriant et lui dit qu'il serait temps de se changer car ils arriveraient bientôt à l'école, ils furent bientôt rejoint par Sirius et Mathieu, qui ne pouvait pas se changer avec les filles. Les quatre garçons parlaient en riant des quatre jeunes filles, car chacune était soit très intéressé par une d'entre elles ou amoureux. Tandis que dans l'autre compartiment, sauf Caroline et Vanessa, ce n'était pas des mots d'amour qu'on entendait, mais plutôt des mots de haine et de rage.

**R pour dans le futur. À l'époque de leur sixième année, il y a de l'amour et de la haine dans l'air. Trois des maraudeurs tombent amoureux de trois jeunes filles et deux autres personnages apparaissent.**


	2. Un début d'année pas tout à fait comme e...

**Merci pour vos reviews SusyBones et sadesirius, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

_**Un début d'année pas tout à fait **_

_**comme elles l'auraient voulue !**_

Lily et ces trois amies s'installèrent dans la grande salle à côté des maraudeurs et de Mathieu, le frère de Vanessa. Les huit jeunes gens attendèrent patiemment que la grande salle se remplissent et que le professeur McGonagall arrivent avec les premières années pour leur répartition dans les différentes maisons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle devint silencieuse et les nouveaux entrèrent. Ils suivirent le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à l'avant de la salle et elle leur expliqua comment allait se dérouler la répartition. Un à un tous les élèves défilèrent et bientôt ils furent tous répartis dans une des quatre maisons.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le silence se réinstalla et Dumbledore se leva pour faire son petit discours qu'il faisait à chaque année.

"Bienvenue à tous, j'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé. Avant que le banquet ne commence, j'aimerais vous présenter deux nouveaux élèves qui entreront en sixième année cette année. M. Mathieu Larue et Mme Vanessa Larue, veuillez venir me rejoindre à l'avant s'il vous plait."

En entendant ce nom de famille, un silence profond s'installa dans la grande salle. La famille Larue était probablement la plus ancienne famille à sang pur du monde sorcier. Ils étaient particulièrement connus pour avoir tous été de grands aurors et donc pour avoir toujours combattu le mal, mais ils étaient aussi reconnus pour leur grande générosité. Récemment, par contre, les derniers membres de cette lignée, à l'exception de Vanessa et Mathieu, avaient été tués lors d'un gros attentat à leur maison. On disait que les enfants avaient survécu par chance ayant été à l'extérieur de la maison au moment de l'explosion.

Vanessa et Mathieu se levèrent lentement et se dirigèrent à l'avant où se tenait le directeur. Arrivés à l'avant Dumbledore demanda à Vanessa si elle voulait bien s'installer sur le banc et ensuite essayer le choixpeau magique pour savoir dans laquelle des maisons elle serait envoyée. Après quelques instants d'attente on entendit le choixpeau s'écrier :

"GRYFFONDOR"

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers ses trois nouvelles amies et attendit fébrilement que le tour de son frère vienne. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Mathieu et lui demanda à son tour d'essayer le choixpeau. Cette fois la décision du choixpeau ne se fit pas attendre :

"GRYFFONDOR"

Vanessa applaudit à tout rompre contente de se retrouver dans la même maison que son frère adoré. Megan par contre, n'avait pas l'air d'être extrêmement ravie, elle aurait préféré qu'il se retrouve dans une autre maison, de façon à ne pas avoir à le côtoyé trop souvent ce qui l'aurait énormément aidé à ne pas se faire du souci au sujet du pari qu'elle avait fait avec lui. Caroline et Lily, elles, avaient l'air assez contente que ces deux nouveaux se retrouvent dans leur maison.

Par la suite, Dumbledore continua son discours pendant quelques minutes leur rappelant que la forêt interdite portait son nom pour une raison bien précise. Ensuite, il leur souhaita un bon repas et la nourriture apparut sur les tables et tout le monde s'en régala.

Lorsque le souper fut terminer tous les élèves se levèrent et se commencèrent à se diriger vers leur dortoir. Lily s'éloigna de ces amis avec Remus pour aller s'occuper des premières années. Tandis que les premières années les suivaient, Remus se pencha vers Lily et se mit à lui parler :

"Alors Lily, passer de belles vacances?"

"Disons que je m'amuse plus à Poudlard et toi? Lui demanda Lily."

"D'accord avec toi! Lui répondit-il en souriant. Au fait Lily je voulais te dire, James a vraiment changé durant l'été et je crois qu'il vraiment intéressé par toi."

Après cela, il s'éloigna de Lily pour aller s'assurer que tous les premières années étaient bien présents, laissant Lily réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Lorsqu'il pénétrèrent finalement dans leur salle commune, tous leurs amis étaient installés devant le feu, sauf Megan.

"Où est Megan? Demanda Lily étonnée de ne pas la voir avec les autres."

"Elle est allée se coucher, elle a dit qu'elle était très fatiguée! Répondit Vanessa en lançant un regard noir à son frère."

"Je vais faire comme elle, je crois. Dit Lily."

"Mais non Evans, reste donc avec nous, je suis sur que tu t'amuseras bien plus avec nous! Lui dit James en lui faisant un grand sourire."

Lily lui lança un regard suspect et lui répondit :

"Désolé Potter, peut-être une autre fois. Moi je vais me coucher, je veux être en forme pour le début des cours demain matin."

Elle lui fit un grand sourire sarcastique, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle savait parfaitement que pour lui les cours n'étaient pas important. Elle se tourna ensuite et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre où allait dormir elle et ces amies, elle vit une Megan très colère qui tentait de dormir. Lily s'approcha lentement de son amie et lui demanda doucement ce qui se passait.

"Megan, pourquoi es-tu si furieuse? Que s'est-il passé?"

"C'est cet idiot de Mathieu, il m'a rendu tellement furieuse dans le train que je me suis laissée embarquer dans un pari stupide."

"Quel genre de pari? Demanda Lily très intriguée."

Il était très rare de voir Megan furieuse contre quelqu'un. Elle était plutôt le style de personne à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et à ignorer la personne qui lui avait fait quelque chose. Ce Mathieu par contre, avait pourtant réussi à la faire fâcher ce qui était très rare et Lily était convaincu que c'était parce que Megan ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'elle était intéressée par lui. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était laissée aller avec un garçon, il l'avait trahi et elle en avait eu le cœur brisé. Depuis ce jour, elle n'osait plus laissé aucun garçon l'affecter émotionnellement.

"Eh bien, je lui ai dit qu'il ne réussirait jamais à me séduire et lui m'a parié que si! Dit Megan rageusement."

Lily éclata de rire

"Voyons Meg, tu vois bien qu'il te fait de l'effet!"

"Jamais de la vie! Dit Megan. Jamais je ne laisserai un autre homme me faire du mal."

"Mais, il ne te fera pas nécessairement de mal. Lui répondit Lily."

"Si! Il m'en fera! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est du bon temps avec une fille et il a décidé que cette fille serait moi! Jamais je ne le laisserai faire!"

Lily soupira et se dit qu'il ne servait à rien dans discuter, Megan ne changerait pas d'opinion.

"En tout cas, Megan moi je me couche, alors bonne nuit!"

Le lendemain matin, les quatre amies se réveillèrent à 6h30 de façon à avoir le temps de se préparer et de pouvoir aller déjeuner avant le début des cours.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, elles s'installèrent à côté des maraudeurs puisque Caroline sortait avec Remus. Bientôt la salle fut remplie et les horaires de cour furent distribués. Lily le regarda rapidement et s'écria :

"Ah non! Nous avons pratiquement tous nos cours avec les serpentards! Pour une fois, ils n'auraient pas pu mettre une autre maison avec eux, surtout pour le cours de potion."

"Elle a raison. Dit Sirius. En plus, on est avec eux en potion."

Megan regarda alors sa montre et dit à ses amies :

"Les filles si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous allons être en retard en potion!"

"Voyons calme-toi, ma jolie! Lui répondit Mathieu. Ils nous restent encore un peu de temps."

Megan lui jeta un regard noir et sortit rapidement de la salle bientôt suivie par ses trois amies.

James regarda Mathieu en souriant et lui demanda :

"Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Megan, c'est bien la première fois que je la vois ainsi fâcher après quelqu'un!"

"En fait, je lui ai dit que je réussirais à la séduire et elle m'a affirmé le contraire. Alors je lui ai proposé un pari qu'elle n'a pas pu refuser et je crois que c'est ce qui l'a fait fâcher! Répondit Mathieu."

"Bienvenue dans le club Mathieu, nous avons tous un jour ou l'autre fait fâcher une de ces jeunes damoiselles! Lui dit Sirius en riant."

Les quatre garçons se levèrent et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers leur dortoir pour ramasser leur cahier et se rendre à leur cours.

En entrant dans la classe, les huit amis virent qu'il ne restait que quatre bureaux à deux places. Juste à ce moment le professeur Kirchhoff entra dans la classe et leur dit :

"Vous pouvez vous installer avec la personne avec qui vous voulez à la condition qu'elle soit du sexe opposé."

Caroline et Remus s'installèrent automatiquement ensemble. Bientôt suivi par Sirius et Vanessa, à qui Sirius n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. James regarda alors Lily et lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit par une grimace en s'installant à côté de lui. Megan s'installa à la dernière table libre n'osant pas regarder Mathieu qui s'installait sur la chaise à côté. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait se retrouver prise à travailler avec lui durant ce cours.

"Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Meg, lui dit-il en souriant."

Le cours commença alors et le professeur Kirchhoff leur dit alors :

"Comme vous le voyez, je vous ai fait mettre en équipe mixte, ces équipes ne changeront pas de toute l'année. À chaque lundi je vous donnerai une potion à réaliser et un questionnaire auquel il faudra répondre. Vous devrez me remettre un échantillon de cette potion et votre questionnaire le lundi qui suivra. Donc je vais vous distribuer vos questionnaires et la potion à réaliser et vous aurez le reste du cours pour tout commencer. Si vous le voulez-vous pouvez aller dans un autre local de l'école."

Megan n'en revenait pas. Elle qui croyait que se retrouver à côté de ce garçon pendant une période était horrible, maintenant elle apprenait qu'elle allait devoir travailler durant l'année complète.

"Retrouvons-nous dans la bibliothèque dans quinze minutes, lui dit-il."

Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle se retourna pour regarder ses amies. Naturellement, Caroline était enchantée par cette nouvelle. Par contre, Vanessa n'avait pas l'air sur d'elle et Lily semblait complètement furieuse. Megan se leva alors et quitta le local.

À cet instant, Lily aurait pu tuer quelqu'un, elle ne voulait absolument pas avoir à travailler toute l'année avec cet idiot de Potter. Elle le regarda furieusement et lui dit de venir la rejoindre dans quinze minutes pour qu'il puisse commencer leur travail et le finir au plus vite.

Finalement, il y avait Sirius. Plus heureux que lui cela ne se pouvait pas. Il regarda Vanessa et lui dit :

"Alors, on dirait que nous allons devoir travailler ensemble toute l'année! Je l'impression que nous allons nous amuser énormément! Lui dit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur."

Vanessa elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce garçon avait un effet bizarre sur elle, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait de cette façon elle avait l'impression que le monde arrêtait de tourner et elle n'appréciait absolument pas cette sensation.

"Hey oui! Nous allons devoir travailler ensemble! Dit-elle dans un soupir."

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est moins long que le précédent, mais les prochains seront plus longs, promis. Dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura énormément de chicane et de séduction dans l'air, les équipes devront travailler sur leur projet ce qui ne sera pas de tout repos.**


	3. Travail à deux, partie 1

**Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris à écrire ce chapitre, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps ces temps-ci, le prochain chapitre par contre devrait arriver bientôt par contre!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Bel-o-kiu-kiuni, j'ai moi-même pensé à faire un chapitre avec leur histoire et il devrait arriver dans le travail à deux, dans la partie 3 ou 4. Prier, tu aurais du t'y attendre depuis le temps où on en parlait! Merci encore pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra aussi à vos attentes!**

Travail à deux, partie 1

Lentement, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent ver le local où ils devaient se rencontrer pour faire leur devoir d'équipe. Vanessa ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Il y avait seulement quelques jours qu'elle était arrivée dans cette école avec son frère Mathieu et pourtant on aurait dit que cela faisait des années qu'elle y était. En quelques minutes seulement, elle s'était fait trois nouvelles amies : Megan, Lily et Caroline. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle se ferait des amies aussi rapidement et elle en était très contente. À son plus grand bonheur, son frère n'avait pas eu de difficulté non plus à s'intégrer. Seulement quelques minutes après qu'ils eurent rencontré les trois jeunes filles, trois garçons étaient entrés à leur tour dans le compartiment et Mathieu était automatiquement devenu ami avec eux.

Tout aurait dû aller pour le mieux alors, se dit-elle. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise dans ce nouvel univers. Le pire était qu'elle en connaissait parfaitement la raison, mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de dealer avec. Cette raison était naturellement, Sirius Black. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans la pièce que lui. Elle avait l'impression d'être parfaitement heureuse en sa présence, comme si sa journée venait tout d'un coup de s'illuminer, mais en même temps elle ne savait pas comment elle était censée agir avec lui, car elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Sirius Black dans l'école et même si ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle y était arrivée, elle en avait aussi entendu parler. Que devait-elle faire? Pouvait-elle courir le risque de se faire briser le cœur en étant qu'un jeu pour lui? Elle repoussa ses questions, en arrivant en vue du local, se disant qu'elle aurait pleinement le temps d'y répondre lorsqu'elle aurait terminé le devoir qu'elle avait à faire avec Sirius.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius qui se dirigeait vers le même local, réfléchissait aussi à ce qui était en train de se passer entre lui et Vanessa. C'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir une fille de la tête. D'habitude, il en avait plusieurs en tête, mais cette fois elle était la seule à qui il pensait, c'était nouveau pour lui. En général, les filles qu'il fréquentait étaient surtout des jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas peur de faire les premiers pas et de venir le voir par elles-mêmes. Mais, ce n'était jamais des relations qui duraient très longtemps. Après seulement quelques jours de relations, il s'ennuyait pour mourir et la relation ne menait plus à rien, alors il la laissait tomber et passait à autres choses. Tandis que Vanessa était complètement le contraire de son type habituel. Elle était douce, timide et gentille. En bref, elle était adorable. En fait, il avait complètement craqué pour elle lorsqu'elle avait rougi sous ses commentaires assez audacieux. Il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'une fille avait rougie devant lui. Le problème était qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'investir émotionnellement dans une relation de peur de se faire briser le cœur. Il savait bien qu'il avait brisé énormément de cœur, mais toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti savait très bien à quoi s'attendre en sortant avec lui, donc il ne s'était jamais senti coupable. Il ne leur mentait pas sur le but de la relation et elles étaient tout de même partante à s'essayer avec lui, alors il ne pouvait rien y faire. Pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne croyait pas avoir le choix. Il était en train de tomber amoureux et même s'il avait peur de se faire avoir, il devait essayer. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et manquerait probablement sa chance de vivre une superbe relation où les sentiments seraient sincères et réciproques. Alors, s'il voulait que ça fonctionne, il devait tout lui donner de façon à ce qu'elle lui fasse confiance et que tout soit donc parfait.

À ce moment, ils se virent et pénétrèrent un après l'autre dans le local où ils allaient passer une heure ou deux a tenté de faire leur travail pour le cours de Kirchhoff. Ils s'installèrent et sortirent leur manuel et leur devoir qui était divisé en deux parties.

"Alors ça va? Demanda Sirius à Vanessa."

"Plutôt bien et toi? Lui demanda-t-elle."

"Naturellement, moi et James on a encore fait un coup aux serpentards et elle était très drôle. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé."

"Je n'en doute pas. Dit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu leur faire."

En fait, Vanessa était très contente d'être une amie et non une ennemie des maraudeurs. Elles n'auraient jamais pu leur faire des coups, comme ils en étaient capables.

"Bon et si on commençait le travail. Si on ne veut pas avoir à passer la nui ici on serait mieux de s'y mettre maintenant. Lui dit Vanessa."

"Passer une nuit entière avec toi ne me dérangerait absolument pas. Lui répondit-il en lui faisait un sourire des plus suggestifs."

Automatiquement, il la vit rougir violemment et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était adorable.

"Mais… Ce sera pour une autre fois. Rajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à son commentaire."

"Eum… Alors je fais la première partie et tu fais la deuxième? Lui demanda-t-elle."

"D'accord."

Les deux amis se mirent à travailler. Lorsqu'ils avaient des questions, ils les posaient à l'autre et ils étaient toujours capables de trouver la bonne réponse étant tous les deux de très bons élèves à l'école. Sirius était très doué de nature et n'avait donc pas besoin de fournir beaucoup d'effort pour obtenir de très bons résultats. Il faisait ses devoirs à la dernière minute, de manière à ne pas être pénalisé et n'étudiait pratiquement pas, comme son meilleur ami James Potter. Tandis que Vanessa faisait presque tous ses devoirs immédiatement après qu'ils aient été donnés par les professeurs et la veille des examens, elle passait la soirée entière à étudier qu'elle que soit la matière. Même si elle n'avait pas étudié, elle aurait probablement eu de très bons résultats, mais elle ne tenait pas à courir de risque.

"J'ai fini! Dis très fièrement Sirius, environ une heure plus tard."

"Il me reste une seule question. Lui répondit-elle."

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait aussi terminé sa partie.

"Est-ce qu'on vérifie la partie de l'autre? Lui demanda-t-elle."

"D'accord. Dit-il."

Quelques instants plus tard, ayant terminé, ils se levèrent et commencèrent à ranger leurs manuels. Quand il eut terminé de ranger ses choses, Sirius s'approcha à pas de loup de la jeune fille de façon à pouvoir la prendre par surprise. Lorsqu'elle remarqua finalement sa présence en se retournant, elle sursauta violemment et retombant sur la ganse de son sac elle glissa et serait probablement tombée si Sirius ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Elle se retrouva alors dans une position assez confortable, mais aussi plutôt gênante. Pourtant, elle n'était pas capable de s'arracher à l'étreinte de ses bras, elle était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle et irrésistible qu'à l'habitude et il ne put donc résister à la tentation de l'embrasser.

Pour Vanessa se fut le meilleur baisé qu'elle ait jamais échangé avec un garçon. On aurait que tous les bruits et sons qui se faisaient autour d'eux avaient brusquement disparus. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un monde complètement différent, un monde où seuls elle et Sirius existaient, un monde complètement magique. En fait, elle ne se plaignait absolument pas, pour dire vrai elle n'aurait pas donné sa place à personne en cet instant. En bref, en cet instant précis Vanessa était la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

De son côté, Sirius ressentait à peu près la même chose que Vanessa, à la différence près qu'il avait embrassé un plus grands nombres de filles que Vanessa de garçons. Alors pour lui, le fait de réaliser qu'elle embrassait merveilleusement bien était fantastique.

Finalement, le baisé prit fin et les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent.

"Que fais-tu ce soir? Lui demanda alors Sirius."

"Rien de particulier, pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-elle jouant l'innocente."

"Eh bien, on pourrait peut-être se rejoindre quelque part et profiter de la soirée ensemble. Lui répondit-il. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr."

"Si tu veux."

"Parfait! Huit heures à la tour d'astronomie. Lui dit-il."

"D'accord! Lui dit-elle toute souriante."

Sirius sourit, l'embrassa rapidement et partit rapidement pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Vanessa, elle, était sur son petit nuage. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec Sirius! Mon dieu, elle était la fille la plus chanceuse de la terre! Elle se dépêcha alors de se rendre à son dortoir de façon à se préparer pour son rendez-vous et de raconter à ses amies ce qui venait de se passer.

**Dans les trois prochains chapitres, on verra les trois autres couples et ensuite la suite le l'histoire de chacun de ses couples!**


	4. Travail à deux, partie 2

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans une semaine ou deux. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher le plus possible, car je sais à quel point c'est ennuyant de devoir attendre après les futurs chapitres.

Travail à deux, partie 2

Contrairement à Sirius et Vanessa qui s'étaient rendus plutôt joyeusement vers leur local, Megan elle s'y dirigeait furieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait devoir travailler toute l'année avec cet imbécile de Mathieu. Il passait son temps à lui dire qu'elle était belle et à lui passer des commentaires qui la faisait fâcher. Et le pire était qu'elle était convaincue qu'il le faisait exprès. Elle ne comprendrait jamais les garçons, ils étaient tous immatures et ne pensaient qu'à eux-mêmes. S'il croyait qu'elle allait se faire avoir une deuxième fois, il se trompait du tout au tout. Jamais elle ne referait confiance à un garçon, elle avait fait cette erreur une fois dans sa vie et elle ne la referait plus jamais, c'était une promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même et jamais elle ne se trahirait. Dans la vie, on ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à soi-même et Megan l'avait appris de la manière dure. En plus, il avait fallu qu'elle accepte ce stupide pari, quel pire moyen pour se faire oublier d'un garçon que d'accepter un défi avec celui-ci. Alors, elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que pour une raison ou une autre les équipes aient à être changé, de cette façon elle n'aurait pas à travailler avec lui et donc elle n'aurait pas à se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec lui et elle ne courrait donc aucun risque. Elle savait que ça ne se produirait pas, mais espérer ne coûtait rien et c'était la seule chose qui lui restait dans cette situation.

De son côté, Mathieu se dirigeait très joyeusement vers le local. Il était extrêmement content de la tournure des événements. Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que se serait de cette façon que le professeur Kirchhoff ferait les équipes, mais il en était très heureux. De cette façon, il se retrouvait avec elle en équipe et pourrait ainsi passer plus de temps seul en sa compagnie, ce qui ne lui nuirait nullement vu le pari qu'ils avaient fait. Le pire dans cette situation était qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire contre les équipes formées puisque c'était les élèves eux-mêmes qui avaient fait les équipes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette fille l'intéressait énormément et il allait tout faire pour finir avec elle.

Les deux adolescents se rejoignirent près de la porte et Mathieu, galant qu'il était, ouvrit la porte de façon à ce qu'elle puisse y entrer la première.

Les deux s'installèrent à la table, sortirent toutes leurs affaires en rapport avec le cours de potion et se mirent à feuilleter leur manuel.

"On s'arrange comment? Lui demanda-t-elle. On le fait moitié moitié?"

"Pourquoi ne pas le faire ensemble? Lui demanda-t-il, un grand sourire coller sur le visage."

"Non merci. Ta sœur m'a dit que tu avais de bons résultats à l'école, alors on peut le faire séparément."

"Eh bien. Tu poses des questions à mon sujet? Lui dit-il en souriant."

"Jamais de la vie! C'est elle qui me l'a dit durant une conversation avec d'autres filles, les filles de gryffondor voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur le nouvel arrivé alors elles lui ont posé des questions à ton sujet."

"Mais bien sûr! Lui répondit-il sarcastiquement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle disait la vérité, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de tenter de la faire frustrer."

Megan lui jeta un regard furieux et si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle lui serait probablement sauter dessus, mais elle ne voulait pas lui offrir le plaisir de la voir sortir de ses gons.

"Alors quelle partie veux-tu faire? Lui redemanda-t-elle."

"Eh bien, vu que tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais faire la première partie du devoir. Lui répondit-il."

"Parfait."

Durant l'heure qui suivit, on entendit pratiquement aucun bruit dans le local, mis à part le bruit des plumes volant sur le papier. À part les rares fois où ils se demandaient de l'aide sur les questions auxquels ils n'avaient pas été capables de répondre, les deux élèves ne prononçaient pas un mot. Étant tous deux de très bons élèves, ils ne se posaient pas beaucoup de questions. Mathieu était à peu près comme sa sœur pour ce qui concernait les études, sauf qu'il étudiait un peu moins qu'elle lorsque les examens arrivaient. Il était plus porté à commencer à étudier quelques jours avant, de façon à ne pas avoir à trop étudier rendu la veille de l'examen. Megan était très intelligente. Elle était toujours à date dans ses devoirs et commençait toujours à réviser sa matière à examen à l'avance. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas comme Lily, mais les études étaient tout de même très importante pour elle et vu les résultats qu'elle en tirait, elle n'avait pas à y mettre plus d'efforts.

"J'ai terminé. Dit à ce moment Mathieu."

"Moi aussi. Dit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion."

Ils vérifièrent mutuellement la partie de l'autre, y apportant quelques modifications par moment. Finalement, Megan ramassa les deux parties et les mit dans son sac de façon à les remettre au professeur lors du prochain cours. Au moment où elle allait sortir du local Mathieu se plaça entre elle et la porte l'empêchant ainsi de sortir du local.

"Mathieu tasses-toi et laisse-moi passer. Lui dit Megan."

"Allons Meg, ce n'est pas poli de demander les choses ainsi. Il faut mettre des s'il vous plait dans ses phrases. On ne te la jamais appris. Dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire innocent."

"Mathieu! … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Megan en le voyant avancer de plusieurs pas vers elle."

"Mais rien du tout!"

Après seulement quelques secondes de ce nouveau petit manège, Megan se retrouva coincé entre le mur et Mathieu. Elle s'était complètement aplatie contre le mur de façon à éviter tout contact avec le garçon. Quant à lui, il trouvait la situation des plus comiques. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu d'agir ainsi, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il appréciait énormément la tournure des événements.

"Laisse-moi m'en aller. Lui dit durement Megan."

"Mais je ne t'en empêche pas. Lui répondit-il."

Megan devait avouer qu'il disait vrai. Si elle avait vraiment voulu partir, elle aurait pu se faufiler contre le mur, mais par la même occasion elle entrerait pleinement en contact avec lui et c'était une situation qu'elle voulait éviter.

"Est-ce que notre cher Meg qui n'a peur de rien aurait un point faible par hasard? Lui demanda-t-il."

Meg lui jeta un regard mauvais et ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'elle avait peur, décida de relever le défi. Au moment où leurs deux corps se collaient l'un contre l'autre, on eut dit qu'une décharge électrique venait de les traverser. Les deux s'étaient crispés et avaient arrêté de bouger au même instant. Ils se regardaient fixement, le jeu avait cessé. À ce moment, Mathieu se pencha vers Meg et l'embrassa. Tout commença merveilleusement, mais seulement quelques instants plus tard, Mathieu reçu une énorme gifle que Megan venait de lui administrer. Il était tellement surpris que le temps q'il réalise ce qui venait de se passer et elle était déjà partie. Mais, ce qui l'avait le plus surpris c'était la terreur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux, juste avant qu'elle ne se sauve. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'un simple baisé lui fasse aussi peur? C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il décida alors qu'il découvrirait coûte que coûte ce qui était arrive à Megan. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Megan Connely, spécialement lorsque Mathieu Larue décidait qu'elle allait être à lui. La première chose qu'il allait faire était d'aller voir sa sœur pour lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas l'aider et ensuite il allait demander à ses trois nouveaux amis, s'il savait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Mathieu ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la tour des gryffondors où il était certain de rencontrer au moins une personne qui pourrait l'aider.

**Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Et bientôt je posterai la suite!**


	5. Travail à deux, partie 3

**Merci encore pour tout les reviews!**

Travail à deux, partie 3

Lily se dirigeait furieusement vers le local où elle était censée rencontrer Potter. Comment le professeur Kirchhoff avait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Potter n'était absolument pas intéressé par l'école et au lieu d'étudier, il passait son temps à faire le pitre et à faire des coups au serpentard, jamais elle ne pourrait travailler avec lui. Surtout qu'il passait son temps à lui faire des déclarations d'amour. Comme si elle était assez idiote pour ce faire avoir par ce coureur, elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se retrouver sur son tableau de chasse. Pour lui, les filles ne comptaient absolument pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était les mettre dans son lit et cela jamais elle ne le lui permettrait. Mais, elle devait s'avouer qu'il avait de qui tenir. Avec comme meilleur ami Sirius Black on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose. En fait, le seul des maraudeurs avec lequel Lily s'entendait plutôt bien s'était Remus Lupin. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. L'année précédente, elle et Remus avaient été choisis pour être les deux préfets de gryffondor. Lily devait s'avouer qu'au début elle n'avait pas été très contente car pour elle Remus était comme Potter et Black, mais à force de travailler avec lui elle avait dû s'avouer qu'il était très gentil et qu'il n'était pas aussi idiot que ces deux amis. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le quatrième maraudeur Peter Pettigrow, mais il passait plutôt inaperçu vu les amis qu'il avait. Les seules fois où Lily lui avait parlé, elle avait trouvé qu'il n'avait absolument aucune conversation et que la seule chose dont il était capable, s'était de répété comme un attardé ce que disait et faisait Sirius. Elle s'était alors empressée de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

James aussi se dirigeait vers ce local et à sa plus grande surprise, il était plutôt stressé. Il n'était jamais énervé, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail d'école. Pourtant, le fait de se retrouver seul avec Lily le mettait très mal à l'aise. Dès la première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune fille lors de leur première année il en était tombé amoureux. Bien sûr, il avait énormément de difficulté à le lui montrer et toutes ces tentatives avaient tourné à l'échec. Au lieu d'avoir fait comprendre à Lily ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il s'était plutôt arrangé pour qu'elle le déteste davantage. Mais, ce n'était pas sa faute. À chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence, il arrêtait de réfléchir et il ne faisait que des choses stupides. Il se demandait comment allait se dérouler cette nouvelle année, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le professeur de potion allait le mettre en équipe avec Lily.

Juste à ce moment, les deux adolescents se virent et James se mit à la regarder avec un sourire béat.

"Potter arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait un idiot sans cervelle, lui dit Lily. En fait, c'est le cas. Mais, arrête quand même! Ça m'énerve!"

"Bien sûr chérie, lui répondit James."

Pourtant son sourire ne disparut absolument pas de son visage. Il continuait à la fixer comme s'il était en transe.

"Bon et si nous commencions notre travail maintenant. Le plus vite on commencera et le plus vite on sera sorti d'ici. Finit par dire Lily qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à la malchance qui lui arrivait."

James la suivit dans le local comme un automate. Dès qu'il l'avait vu avec ces beaux cheveux flamboyants et ces magnifiques yeux verts, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver belle et il s'était alors arrêté de penser.

"Bon. Finit-elle par dire voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas. Fait la première partie et je ferai la seconde."

Lily commença alors à travailler, tentant d'ignorer le plus possible le regard de Potter qui était toujours fixer sur elle. Au bout de dix minutes, voyant qu'il continuait toujours à l'observer, Lily commença sérieusement à s'énerver. Non, mais allait-il arrêter de la fixer. Pour qui se prenait-il à la regarder ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'être un animal de cirque.

"Non, mais tu vas arrêter de me fixer comme ça! Cria-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être anormale. Commence ton travail qu'on puisse s'en aller."

"On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais très belle Lily? Spécialement quand tu es en colère. Lui dit James avec un grand sourire."

Il venait de se réveiller de son rêve et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver merveilleusement belle ainsi. Furieuse, les cheveux ébouriffés et des yeux qui donnaient l'impression de lancer des éclairs.

"Tais-toi Potter, tu racontes n'importe quoi!"

"Absolument pas! Tu es la plus belle fille de cette école et tu fais rêver plus d'un garçon. Moi y compris. Lui répondit-il, tout en lui faisant un sourire séducteur."

Lily ne comprit absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait à cet instant. Elle était toute retournée et ce qu'elle ressentait lui était complètement inconnu. Mais, plutôt que de tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle décida de rester en colère contre lui. La colère était un sentiment beaucoup plus sage que ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

"Potter! Gronda Lily. Commence à travailler au lieu de dire des idioties. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de passer ma journée avec toi. J'ai du travail et des responsabilités et à ton contraire je respecte mes engagements. Lui dit-elle, tout en appuyant les mots responsabilités et engagements."

Naturellement, elle pensait au fait que Potter n'était pas un garçon fiable vu le nombre de cœur qu'il avait dû briser depuis son arrivé à Poudlard. Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'elle croirait ce qu'il lui disait? James, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu, la regarda furieusement. Lily fit un petit sourire satisfait et se mit au travail. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ne se sentait pas heureuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps se chicaner avec Potter l'affectait énormément. Elle repoussa alors toutes ces pensées et se concentra sur son devoir. Quelques instants plus tard, Lily sursauta violemment en entendant James se lever brusquement.

"De quel droit oses-tu me juger Evans! Sa voix était maintenant furieuse, ce qui surprit énormément Lily."

Il était très rare de voir James fâcher contre Lily. Mais, cette fois il était furieux.

"Je ne t'ai jamais jugé! Même lorsque tu fais ta miss-je-sais-tout en classe. Je t'accepte comme tu es, alors ne vient pas me dire ce que je dois faire et si ce que je fais est correct ou non. Cela ne te concerne pas! James la regardait et dans ces yeux on pouvait y lire de la colère, mais aussi de la tristesse et cela affecta énormément Lily."

Il se rassit brusquement, se pencha sur sa copie et commença à travailler faisant comme si elle n'existait pas.

Lily était mortifiée par ce qui venait d'arriver, jamais elle n'avait voulu lui faire de la peine. Simplement, lorsqu'il agissait ainsi avec elle, elle perdait tous ces moyens et la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvée pour ce défendre était les répliques glaciales. Elle renifla et retint de toutes ces forces les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. James n'était pas dupe, mais en ce moment il était trop furieux contre elle pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Environ une heure plus tard, James termina sa partie et il leva les yeux pour regarder Lily. Sa colère était finalement tombée et il s'en voulait énormément de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Il attendit qu'elle ait aussi terminé et au moment où elle commençait à ranger ses affaires, il lui attrapa le poignet.

"Écoute Lily, je n'aurais… Commença-t-il."

"Ne me touche pas! Cracha Lily, en libérant brusquement sa main."

Lily ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre James s'interposa entre elle et la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de s'en aller. Il n'osait pas la toucher de peur de la faire fâcher davantage.

"Dégage de mon chemin! Lui dit-elle."

"Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer ce qui m'a prit. La supplia-t-il."

Elle ne le regarda pas, mais vu sa façon de rester de se tenir James comprit qu'il tenait sa chance.

"Écoute, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi toute à l'heure, mais tu m'as fait fâcher en me jugeant sur la façon dont j'agis envers les gens et les filles en particulier. Mais, comprend moi. Comment aurais-tu réagis si je m'étais mis à te dire que la façon dont tu agis en général n'est pas correct? Toi aussi tu l'aurais mal pris. Peut-être que je ne suis pas très gentil avec les filles avec qui je sors, mais elles sont parfaitement au courant de ce que je recherche et je ne leur mens jamais. Si elles veulent croire que je suis l'amour de leur vie et bien c'est leur problème. Dès le début de la relation, elles savent que je ne veux pas de relation à long terme et que tout ce que je recherche c'est de passé un bon moment avec elle. Alors si elles sont tout de même prêtes à prendre le risque c'est à leur risque et péril. Je n'ai pas à être blâmé."

Lily n'osait toujours pas le regarder, elle savait que ce qu'il lui disait était vrai. Plusieurs fois des filles de gryffondor et des autres maisons étaient venues la voir pour qu'elle les console. Et à chaque fois, elle s'était retenue pour ne pas les traiter d'idiote. Comment pouvaient-elle accepter de se faire ainsi utiliser? Pourtant, un jour où elle avait posé la question à une fille qui était sorti avec lui, celle-ci lui avait répondit que dans la vie, il fallait profiter du moment présent et non de tout le temps réfléchir à ce que l'on allait faire. Si on réfléchissait trop, on risquait de passer à côté de pleins de choses et lorsque nous serions adultes nous aurions pleins de regrets. Cette remarque avait énormément fait réfléchir Lily et encore aujourd'hui elle ne savait que penser.

Voyant qu'elle n'osait toujours pas faire le moindre mouvement, James attrapa Lily par le menton et la força à le regarder.

"Écoute Lily, donne-moi au moins une chance de te montrer ce que je vaux. La supplia-t-il."

Lily était complètement perdue, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Brusquement, elle prit une décision qui la surprit énormément.

"D'accord! Lui dit-elle."

Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur le beau visage en face d'elle. Et rapidement, avant qu'il ne se remette de cette surprise, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un rapide baisé sur la joue. Elle passa alors à côté de lui et se sauva vers le dortoir des gryffondors en courant. Elle avait très hâte de raconter à ses amies ce qui venait de se passer. James était tellement surpris par son geste qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à la retenir lorsqu'elle s'était sauvée. Quelques instants après, ayant finalement assimilé tout ce qui venait de se passer, un lent sourire apparu sur son visage. James n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie, finalement peut-être avait-il une chance avec la femme de ses rêves.

* * *

Au même instant à l'autre bout du collège, une jeune fille s'était réfugiée au bout d'un couloir pratiquement jamais utilisé et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Megan se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir gérer ce qui se passait entre elle et Mathieu. Elle n'était pas capable de se contrôler, il lui faisait ressentir trop de choses en même temps. Elle avait adoré le baisé qu'il lui avait donné, mais en même temps à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, elle avait envi de le frapper. Ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant et fier de lui. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire dans cette situation.

En cet instant, si François, son ex, s'était trouvé en face d'elle, elle lui aurait probablement arraché les yeux tellement elle était furieuse contre lui. Comment avait-il osé lui briser ainsi le cœur, jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait. Megan se leva alors brusquement et se jura que jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un d'autre lui faire autant de mal. Bien sûr, elle doutait que Mathieu veuille vraiment lui faire du mal, physiquement en particulier. Mais, après ce que lui avait fait subir François, autant physiquement que moralement jamais elle ne pourrait refaire confiance à un homme.

Megan se leva alors lentement, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea alors beaucoup plus calmement vers la tour des gryffondors.

Pourtant juste à ce moment, elle vit son pire cauchemar apparaître au bout du couloir, François Moreau s'avança lentement vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Salut ma belle, long time no see! Lui dit-il."

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé? J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dans le prochain chapitre Remus et Caroline et ensuite vous aurez la suite pour les autres couples, ainsi que pour Megan et François…**


	6. Travail à deux, dernière partie

Au contraire de leurs six amis, Caroline et Remus se dirigeaient ensemble, main dans la main vers le local où ils allaient faire leur travail. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an que les deux amis sortaient ensemble. Avant cette date, où leur amour avait finalement été avoué. Les deux adolescents avaient toujours donné l'impression de se détester. Ils passaient leur temps à se crier des insultes, à s'engueuler. Bref, une relation des plus saines. À part pour leurs amis proches, personnes n'auraient jamais pu deviner qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Pourtant, les deux meilleures amies de Caroline ainsi que les deux meilleurs amis de Remus étaient convaincus que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Et c'est ainsi qu'environ un an plus tôt, ces quatre jeunes gens avaient décidé de les piéger de façon à ce que Caroline et Remus n'aient d'autres choix que de finalement s'avouer leur amour.

Par une belle journée ensoleillée, les trois amies, Caroline, Megan et Lily se promenaient ensemble autour de l'école. Seulement quelques instants plus tard, elles avaient vu James et Sirius sortirent de l'école de façon très suspecte. Elles avaient donc décidé de les suivre, se disant qu'elles les empêcheraient peut-être de commettre un autre coup aux serpentards. Ce que Caroline ne savait pas par contre, c'était que tout cela était un coup monté. En fait, la veille, James et Sirius étaient allés parler à Megan et Lily pour leur demander de les aider en ce qui concernait Remus et Caroline. Les deux amies, d'abord réticentes, avaient finalement accepté et ils avaient alors élaboré un plan pour pouvoir les enfermer ensemble tous les deux.

Donc, elles s'étaient mises à suivre James et Sirius qui se dirigeaient vers le saule cogneur. Et plus précisément vers la cabane hurlante. Lorsqu'elles les avaient vus immobiliser le saule et ensuite descendre à l'intérieur de l'arbre, les trois amies n'avaient pu s'empêcher de les suivre, pour voir où cela allait les mener. Rendues à l'intérieur, elles avaient descendu un grand escalier et elles avaient suivi un long corridor pour finalement arriver face à une porte.

Caroline avait donc pris les devant et elle était entrée la première dans la pièce qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle entra dans la pièce et tout d'un coup, la porte se referma brusquement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais la porte était barrée. Elle sortit alors sa baguette, mais impossible d'ouvrir la porte. Quelqu'un avait décidé de l'enfermer dans cette pièce. Elle se mit alors à crier, se disant que Lily ou Megan iraient probablement chercher de l'aide pour elle. Elle entendit alors un bruit derrière elle.

« Ça ne sert à rien de crier, ils ne nous sortiront pas d'ici. »

Caroline se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, Remus Lupin.

« Toi! Qu'est-ce-tu fais là? Demanda Caroline ne pouvant s'empêcher de devenir furieuse simplement en le voyant. »

« La même chose que toi, mes deux meilleurs amis et tes deux meilleures amies ont décidé de nous enfermer ici pour une raison bien précise! Lui répondit-il sur un ton condescendant. »

« Lily et Megan sont mes amies, jamais elles ne me feraient un coup pareil! »

« C'est justement parce qu'elles sont tes amies qu'elles ont décidé de te faire ce coup! »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et de toute manière comment connais-tu toutes ces informations, je croyais que toi aussi tu t'étais fait piéger! »

« Oui moi aussi j'ai été piéger. Simplement moi ça fait presque une heure que je suis ici, alors James et Sirius ont pu venir m'expliquer la situation avant que tu arrives. Lui répondit-il »

Caroline était furieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux amies lui avaient fait un tel coup. Remus qui l'observait vit plusieurs gammes d'émotions passées sur le visage de la jeune fille et il décida donc de lui dire tout ce que James et Sirius lui avaient raconté.

« Caroline, assis-toi et je vais tout expliquer. Lui dit-il en lui montrant un fauteuil plus loin dans la pièce. »

Caroline s'installa sur le fauteuil complètement déboussolé. Remus s'installa à côté d'elle et commença à lui raconter ce que ces amis lui avaient dit.

« Nos chers amis on dans l'idée que toi et moi nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Commença-t-il. »

« Quoi! Hurla presque Caroline. »

« Laisse-moi finir! Lui dit-il brusquement. Tu n'auras qu'à te plaindre quand j'aurai terminé, à moins que tu ne sois pas intéressé par l'histoire. »

Caroline lui jeta un regard méprisant et furieux, mais elle ne dit pas un mot.

« Parfait, dit-il. Donc, nos quatre amis sont convaincus que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Et puisque nous passons notre temps à nous chicaner et à nous crier dessus, ils se sont dit que le meilleur moyen de nous rapprocher était de nous enfermer ensemble et de nous obliger à nous entraider. Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'un problème... »

« Lequel? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

« Ils ont oublié que ce soir il y a la pleine lune. »

« Et alors? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Tout d'un coup le visage de Caroline devint tout blanc. Remus eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça ne va pas? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet. »

« Lily avait raison! Tu es un loup-garou! »

« Elle m'avait promis de ne pas en parler! Dit-il fâcher. »

« Elle n'a rien dit. Sauf qu'il y a environ un mois, Lily n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur vous trois et elle avait sorti l'hypothèse que peut-être tu serais un loup-garou. Alors, un soir elle a décidé de vous suivre et quand elle est revenue, elle nous a dit qu'elle s'était imaginé des choses et qu'en fais-tu n'étais pas un loup-garou. Alors, moi et Megan nous l'avons cru, mais je viens de réaliser qu'elle nous l'avait caché pour te protéger.»

« Je vois. Alors elle l'avait vraiment gardé pour elle. »

« Oui. Lui répondit-elle doucement. »

Un silence s'imposa et les deux adolescents réalisèrent alors qu'ils appréciaient bien la présence de l'autre finalement. Brusquement Remus se leva.

« Cela ne règle toujours pas notre problème. Ce soir il y a la pleine lune et de ce que James et Sirius m'ont raconté, ils ont jeté un sort sur la porte qui ne prendra fin que demain matin à 8h00. Il n'y a qu'une solution possible. Ce soir quand je commencerai à me transformer, tu devras me jeter un sort à l'aide de ta baguette. Il me mettra K-O le temps que je redevienne normal et ensuite nous n'aurons qu'à attendre le matin d'accord? »

« D'accord. Lui dit-elle. »

Les deux nouveaux amis s'installèrent confortablement et attendirent que le soleil se couche et que la lune se lève. Quand la lumière se mis à baisser Remus se leva et alla s'installer à l'autre coin de la pièce.

« Ça va bientôt commencer, lui dit-il. Prépares-toi. »

Caroline sortit sa baguette et se prépara à lui jeter le sort. Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit la transformation débuter et ne put lui jeter le sort immédiatement. Elle était fascinée par ce qui se passait devant elle. Brusquement la bête se redressa et hurla violemment. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et seul son instinct lui permit de rester en vie et de lui jeter le sort qui l'empêcherait de la tuer.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement inconscient, elle s'approcha lentement de lui et l'observa lentement. Finalement, elle alla s'installer sur le fauteuil et elle s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, un bruit la réveilla. C'était la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement, le sort étant finalement enlevé.

Caroline se tourna alors vers Remus et vit qu'il était aussi réveillé.

« Je crois que nous devrions y aller, lui dit-elle. Sinon nous serons en retard. »

« Parfait, lui dit-il. »

Ils se rendirent tous les deux à leur cours et en entrant dans la classe ils virent Sirius, James, Lily et Megan en train de les observer.

Les deux amis leur firent un grand sourire et s'approchant leur passèrent un message.

« Vous nous le payerez! C'est une promesse! »

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent tous, la mine basse ne se doutant absolument pas que leur plan avait en fait merveilleusement fonctionné.

Le soir venu Remus et Caroline se retrouvèrent dans une chambre où ils savaient que personne ne pourrait les trouver. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et ils virent chacun un désir très grand dans les yeux de l'autre. La tension de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer n'avait absolument pas disparu. Presque simultanément, les deux amis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Les bras de Remus se refermèrent autour de la taille Caroline. Quand il se mit à l'embrasser, elle arrêta totalement de penser. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors du moment présent. Il n'y avait que les sensations qui comptaient. Les mains de Remus couraient le long de son corps, déclenchant en elle pleins d'émotions qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressenties. Caroline poussa un gémissement étouffé quand il la plaqua violemment contre le mur et tira brutalement sur son chandail. Elle se mit alors à lui retirer son linge tout aussi rapidement, impatiente de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Gourmande, elle se mit lui embrasser le torse. Caroline ne voulait pas de mots doux ni de tendresses, ce qu'elle voulait s'était assouvir ce désir qui l'embrasait de l'intérieur.

Le souffle court, Remus finit de lui enlever son chandail ainsi que ces sous-vêtements, révélant une poitrine blanche et ronde. Il prit entre ses lèvres l'un de ses seins et le gémissement animal qui échappa à Caroline lui fit complètement perdre la tête. Soudain il n'était plus qu'instinct et sensation. Saisissant les poignets de Caroline, il les ramena au-dessus de sa tête. De sa main libre, il s'attaqua à la jupe qu'elle portait et elle finit par tomber sur le sol. Ses doigts glissèrent sous la dentelle de son slip et il vit le regard de Caroline se voiler tandis qu'il l'explorait totalement.

Elle cria et se tendit violemment sous la caresse qu'il lui prodiguait. Haletante, elle s'arqua contre lui et lui enfonça ses ongles dans le dos pendant qu'il défaisait son pantalon qui rejoignit le reste du linge au sol.

Dès qu'il se fut débarrassé de son pantalon, il la souleva par les hanches et la pénétra complètement. Il se remit alors à l'embrasser, la dévorant de baisers avides, tandis que le plaisir montait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la délivrance arrive.

Caroline laissa finalement retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus. L'incroyable énergie qui, un instant plus tôt, l'habitait, avait complètement disparu depuis que la délivrance était arrivée. Elle se sentait complètement molle, incapable de bouger un seul membre de son corps.

« Je crois que nous pouvons finalement dire que nous nous sommes pardonné. Lui dit-elle en riant doucement. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison, lui dit-il. Je crois que finalement nous devrions aller remercier nos chers amis! »

« Au contraire, dit-elle. Je crois qu'il serait bien de les faire souffrir un peu. »

« Oh oui, dit-il. Faire payer James et Sirius sera un vrai plaisir! »

« Et faire payer Lily et Megan le sera autant! Répondit-elle. »

Le nouveau couple se mit alors à rire tout en s'embrassant voluptueusement.

« Je crois que nous devrions aller leur annoncer la nouvelle! Lui dit-elle. »

* * *

**Et voici la façon dont notre cher Remus a rencontré l'amour de sa vie! C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène explicite alors j'espère que vous avez aimé. Sinon donnez-moi des conseils.**


End file.
